


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (30/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [41]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (George Shelley/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, baby-sitting JJaterina’s baby. STANDALONE ‘VERSE, mpreg.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (30/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **anonymous** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

They’re still months off, but when JJ and Caterina ask George and Harry if they’d like to get some practice in by taking care of Princeton J. Alexander, they have to say yes—and of course Louis says he’ll come along, because he’s so overprotective lately that he rarely lets them out of his sight. 

“You aren’t supposed to be lifting heavy things,” he says tetchily, “Either of you; you’re in delicate condition, so I’ll do it, I don’t mind heaving that baby around, least I can do—I can carry a baby around for one night, since you’re both for nine months, and all.” 

Harry and George look at each other with wry eyes and in one voice, mutter, “That is not the same thing, and he weighs six pounds.” 


End file.
